


Clexa Week 2021

by HurricaneJane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Booze per usual for this AU, Clexaweek, F/F, clexaweek2021
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneJane/pseuds/HurricaneJane
Summary: Clexa Week 2021 Day 1: Accidental Love ConfessionTweaked the prompt a little bit.  Might As Well Lexa has a lot to say after too much to drink.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 59
Kudos: 266





	1. Day 1: Accidental Love Confession

“Thanks for coming to get me,” Lexa grumbled. She sat on the sidewalk outside of a downtown bar waiting for Anya to pick her up. “I didn’t want to call an Uber. I’m drunk and chatty and wanted a friend.”

“That was a smart move, Champ,” Anya chuckled as she and Raven each tucked an arm under Lexa’s shoulders and steered her towards Anya’s car. “Gonna need you to help us out and use those legs, though.”

“My legs are drunk,” Lexa scowled. “And my body is drunk, and my head is drunk, and my heart is really fuckin’ drunk on big love.”

“Oh boy,” Raven grinned across Lexa’s slumped head at Anya. “This oughta be good.”

“Stupid east coast work friends and their stupid martinis,” Lexa muttered as she tripped down the sidewalk. “I wish Clarke was here.”

“She’ll be home tomorrow, Lex,” Anya said with genuine warmth.

It was July. Almost a year had passed since the fake date that became real halfway through. So much had happened, so much was happening every day, and through it all, Lexa had fallen harder in love than she thought people could even fall. It all happened so naturally and relatively seamlessly that half the time she didn’t even notice.

Clarke was in New York for a few days taking care of some work and visiting a few friends from college who had upcoming weddings and new babies and life happenings. Normally Lexa was so busy when Clarke wasn’t around that she could fill the days, but luck and the universe were at odds and Lexa had too much time on her hands and let her hair down with some of the folks from work who were in town.

Love seamed to thunder louder in Lexa’s chest when she missed her.

“Where are we taking you? Are you going to your apartment or to the new house?” Anya asked as she unlocked the car and worked with Raven to lower their vodka-soaked friend into the back seat.

“Oh, fuck, I didn’t decide,” Lexa looked up at them with wide eyes. Raven laughed and Anya sighed through a grin. 

“I think best bet will be to take you to your place. You’ll know where everything is,” Anya closed Lexa’s door, then made her way around to the driver’s seat.

“What were you two doing tonight?” Lexa asked as she laid down on the back seat and closed her eyes.

“Just having a few beers at the bar. Nothing special,” Anya shrugged. 

“That sounds better than my night,” Lexa flopped over and draped an arm over her face. “I know I need to be better about team building with my peers, but they’re all so fucking boring that I got shitfaced.”

“Oh my god,” Raven let a laugh out.

“I fucking miss Clarke, you guys,” Lexa blurted out. “I know we don’t get mushy and emotional together very often, but I’m martini-drunk and I just want to talk about it.”

“You can talk about it,” Raven looked over her shoulder into the back seat with a reassuring smile. “I love her, too. Tell me all about it.”

“You know when something is so perfect because it’s flawed just right?” Lexa stared through the ceiling of Anya’s car into all of her warm and delicious thoughts and memories of her woman. “Clarke is whatever that is. Is there a word for that? There’s gotta be a word for that. I bet it’s French.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this,” Raven tried not to giggle.

“It’s rare, but she does it maybe twice a year, tops,” Anya grinned as she stopped at a light.

“She does something to me that I didn’t know our human hearts and brains and bodies could do at the same time,” Lexa spoke with animated hands. One of them knocked against the console a little too hard. “Ouch,” she muttered and looked at her knuckles quickly.

“Love is wild, Good Buddy,” Anya smirked in the rearview mirror at Lexa reclined behind her.

“It IS wild! It’s fascinating!” Lexa popped up dramatically to sit in the middle seat and lean forward between them. “You guys.”

“Yes?” they asked in unison.

“I have a confession,” Lexa folded her hands and took on a dramatic, accidentally comedic, seriousness of purpose.

“Are you sure?” Raven bit back more giggles.

“I want to marry Clarke.”

Raven and Anya exchanged a glance that spoke volumes. 

“Excuse me?” Anya asked for both of them.

“Not like, tomorrow or anything,” Lexa, burden lifted, flopped back onto the back seat with her arm back over her eyes. “But maybe soon.”

“I’m trying not to get excited, but I’m very excited,” Raven said under her breath to Anya.

“I thought you were never getting married?” Anya grinned slyly at her.

“Me too!” Lexa brightened. “But if loving her feels this fuckin’ good, I’m changing my mind.”

“I think that’s really nice, Lex,” Raven grinned warmly at her.

“Don’t tell her I said that,” Lexa suddenly stiffened. “Holy shit, I can’t believe I just said that out loud! Shit! Don’t tell her I said that! Don’t tell ANYONE I said that! If I forget I said it, don’t remind me that I said it. Let’s all just die with this information.”

“Your secret is safe with us,” Anya kept her eyes on the road, but reached a hand back to pat Lexa reassuringly on the hip.


	2. Day 2: Wanna Bet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Wanna Bet?
> 
> The Might As Well Gang up to their usual silliness at the dive bar. “Wanna Bet?” comes the day after yesterday’s prompt

“I won more money than you did at his bachelor party and you know it!” Anya pointed a stern finger at Lexa across the table and a thumb at Lincoln beside her. They were all at the bar catching up with Clarke who was fresh off the plane from a trip to New York to visit with old friends.

“No, you did not!” Lexa sat up straighter. She was on the edge of the booth with an arm around Clarke. Raven was on Clarke’s other side laughing into her draft beer as Anya and Lexa got fired up about something that didn’t matter. Octavia across from her rolled her eyes and Lincoln held his hands up with no wishes to get involved.

“Yes, I did! The lobby back handspring put me ahead of you by fifty bucks!” Anya yelped.

“Anya,” Lexa said flatly. “I can’t believe you’re going to argue with me over something you know I beat you at where we had multiple witnesses and there was a strict record kept.”

“Lincoln?” Anya quirked a brow at him.

“This is between you two,” he shook his head and looked away.

“Oh, come on!” Anya gave him a shove that traveled to Octavia who laughed.

“How much money did you win?” Clarke asked Anya with a conspiratorial smirk.

“Fuck that, Clarke. I’m not falling for that,” Anya tsked and paused for a sip of her beer. “After I say how much, she’ll just change her answer to be more!”

“What! Do you think the staunch code of logic, ethics and honesty I live by would allow me to lie about the outcome of a challenge that literally had eight witnesses?” Lexa gasped, mock serious with a hand to her chest.

“Alright, alright,” Clarke held her hand up. She had seen the two of them end up wrestling on the floor over less. “I got it. I’m gonna count to three, and then you’re both going to say your total at the same time.”

“I’ll agree to the terms, but I’m the one who was Bachelor Party Bet Chancellor and I have a whole spreadsheet in my phone,” Lexa shrugged smugly. “So if you exaggerate this one, I’ve got literal receipts.”

“Geek,” Anya scowled. Lexa scoffed. “Count it, Clarke.”

“One,” Clarke drew it our dramatically and glanced around the table to build suspense. “Two…” she trailed off then took a swig of her drink for dramatic effect. Octavia and Raven laughed. Lincoln winced away from the upcoming results. “Three!” Clarke finished.

“Four-Seventy-Five!” Anya shouted.

“Five-twenty-five!” Lexa cried triumphantly at the same time.

“Uh oh!” Raven gave Anya a sarcastic look.

“Show me the spreadsheet,” Anya deadpanned with her arms folded over her chest.

“I can’t believe you don’t believe me!” Lexa cried. “I’m your best friend! And you’re the one that lies!”

“I don’t lie, I embellish,” Anya replied.

“That’s the most Anya response to being accused of lying I’ve ever heard,” Clarke laughed and gave Lexa’s thigh an affectionate squeeze below the table. 

“You would’ve taken more, but I beat you in the handstand contest,” Lexa shrugged and feigned indifference and leaned into Clarke’s touch.

“That wasn’t fair. I told you I had to pee beforehand, and you wouldn’t let me go!” Anya snapped. 

“Then go pee right now and I’ll whoop your ass again right here,” Lexa challenged. Clarke felt a whisper of want run up her spine at the show of confidence. She tightened her grip on Lexa’s leg to suppress it.

“I don’t need to pee,” Anya narrowed her eyes across the table at Lexa. “And I’ll beat you this time.”

“Wanna bet?” Lexa challenged and held her gaze.

“Loser gets the tab,” Anya replied without breaking eye contact.

“Done,” Lexa nodded.

“Lincoln?” Anya said through gritted teeth.

“I know, I know,” He sighed and got out of the booth with the two of them. “Someone’s gotta be the ref.”

“Stretch first!” Clarke called after them as she and Raven and Octavia spread out in the booth.

“I think it’s amazing how those two can go from powerhouse businesswomen to sixth grade boys in three seconds flat,” Raven chuckled at Lexa and Anya psyching each other out across the bar by the jukebox where there was enough room to move around. 

Years ago, after trying time and time again to stop the pair of rowdy friends from challenging each other to physical feats, the bartender gave up and made them sign waivers that if they hurt themselves doing dumb shit, they couldn’t sue. She rolled her eyes when she saw Lexa and Anya stretching their shoulders and staring each other down.

“I think there’s something kind of sweet about it,” Clarke gave a shy little shrug to hide the inevitable grin that snuck in anytime she mused on Lexa. “Their friendship is incredible. It reminds me of ours,” She gestured at her two best friends with her drink. “Even when they want to kill each other, the fact that they’d kill FOR each other never changes.”

“Here, here,” Octavia raised her glass and Raven and Clarke clinked theirs against it. 

“If either of them hurts themselves and has a cast in the wedding photos next month, I’m gonna be pissed, though,” Octavia half joked.

“They’re pretty durable,” Clarke chuckled and dismissed the concerns with a wave of her hand.

“I don’t want to speculate as to why you know that,” Raven gave sarcastic wide eyes.

“You know I’ll tell you exactly why,” Clarke wagged her brows and gave Raven a little shove. 

“On you mark, get set, Go!” Lincoln shouted across the room. Anya and Lexa were upside down in a heartbeat. 

The focus in Lexa’s eyes paired with every last muscle in her athletic body working to keep her upright drew Clarke’s mind and eye away from the table with her friends. The warmth of Lexa’s body beside her after a week apart, the goofy banter with her best friends and Lexa’s physical attributes on display swam together inside of Clarke to form the perfect cocktail that made her heart try to pummel its way out of her chest.

“God DAMNIT!” Anya shouted as she came down off her hands to find Lexa still in a handstand beside her. “Son of an actual bitch!”

“We’ve been friends for almost twenty years and you just keep doing this to yourself,” Lexa chided as she straightened out her top and righted herself. “As a reminder that I’m right, I’ll help you carry the next two pitchers you need to buy for us over to the table,” Lexa grinned at Anya and wrapped an arm around her and Lincoln as they headed for the bar.

“You guys?” Clarke didn’t take her eyes off of Lexa’s legs or Lexa’s sanguine grin.

“Yeah?” Octavia asked, turning back to her friends and away from the spectacle.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking,” Clarke thumbed the coaster under her pint as she hesitated.

“About?” Raven probed.

“Being back in New York was awesome, but it was a lot of closure as well. Putting a lot of things behind me. Some of them material, some of them people. Some of them personal daemons,” Clarke trailed off.

“That sounds heavy but healthy,” Raven nodded in affirmation.

“And?” Octavia encouraged her.

“I, uh,” Clarke bit her lower lip. Saying it out loud made it real. Her best friends leaned in closer with anticipation. She cleared her throat of the emotional lump and undeniable grin that surprised her every time she thought too hard about Lexa these days. “I think I might want to get married again.”


	3. Day 3: Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Reunited 
> 
> Picks up where Day 2 left off.

“I had a lot of fun while I was gone, but I’m so thrilled to be home!” Clarke took a deep breath in as she pulled Lexa close. 

The new house was in a constant state of disarray. Most of the construction was done and it was time to move boxes and unbuilt furniture into the proper rooms. Lexa’s stuff was halfway moved in and was all officially coming in two weeks. She moved out of her apartment gradually and into their home together. 

They always managed to disappear into each other amidst chaos. Literal and figurative chaos. After almost a year of making something work that neither of them were looking for or necessarily were prepared for, or had the physical, mental or emotional space for, neither of them could imagine living without it.

No matter their surroundings, crowded bars, busy schedules, piles of disorganized lives, Clarkes shitty studio apartment, fake lies they thrived in, having each other always felt like more than enough. 

“I missed you so much,” Lexa confessed as she boosted Clarke up to sit on the kitchen counter. Clarke drew Lexa in with her arms and legs at the same time for a good, hard kiss. She came straight from the airport to the bar where all of their friends were waiting. While they always loved the company of their closest friends who had become family, the two of them missed out on a proper greeting after a week apart.

“I gathered from that phone call I got from the you other night,” Clarke chuckled low in her throat before leaving kisses all over Lexa’s face.

“Oh god,” Lexa stiffened. Her eyes widened as she recalled her confession in the back seat of Anya’s car after too much to drink. “What did I say?”

“Only nice things,” Clarke softened. “That I’m sexy, and I’m smart, and I’m wonderful and that you love me so much,” She added on between kisses. “And that I make you laugh and make you want to take everything a little less seriously and just enjoy yourself.”

“All of those things are true,” Lexa flirted firmly.

Clarke leaned back to take in Lexa’s grin. It was always widest when they were reunited after a few days apart. The rise of love and want and real, genuine happiness always started low in Clarke’s guts and rose to bloom in her chest when she caught Lexa looking at her like that. She didn’t have words for it. She wanted to explode, but she felt calm and safe at the same time.

“What?” Lexa breathed out a little laugh while Clarke studied her.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Clarke shook her head gently. Lexa glanced away shyly with lidded, bashful eyes. Clarke touched one gentle finger to Lexa’s chin to bring her back to look at her. 

Lexa had bona fide honesty in her eyes. She was noble to a fault and held herself to the highest standard of behavior for everything, no matter how large or small. Clarke had never been loved by someone so equally empathetic and stoic. Who worked on themselves every day mentally and physically, quietly striving for their personal best with nothing to gain from it but quiet pride in their own acheivments.

The week in New York was full of questions about Clarke’s partner, and even when it wasn’t, she couldn’t shut up about her. Clarke’s friends were thrilled and came prepared with screenshots of particularly great photos of Lexa and buckets of questions about who the hot babe in Clarke’s life really was. They wanted shallow facts about her job and her physique and if she wore contacts to make her eyes that color and if she’d had her teeth done.

But all Clarke could talk about was how big her heart was. Her incredibly impressive mind and a lifetime of making her own way. How it felt to sleep next to her and try new food with her and go for drives for no reason on Sundays even though they didn’t really have the time. How much her parents loved Lexa and how she got on with all of Clarkes friends. That Lexa encouraged Clarke to paint again and make art for fun and not just for work. 

How hard and unbridled Clarke laughed every. Single. Day.

“I really missed you, too,” Clarke leaned forward and melted into Lexa’s embrace.


	4. Day 4: At Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: At work
> 
> Might As Well Lexa’s birthday is in January. She had to travel last minute for work and doesn’t get to celebrate this year. Just kidding, she does.

“I’m sorry this trip came at such a bad time,” Lexa scowled into her phone. She was in the Las Vegas office in an empty conference room waiting for the management team to arrive so she could work them over top to bottom. Numbers were down and her boss was riding her extra hard.

And it was her birthday.

“Babe, please stop apologizing. It happens! I totally get it. I’m juggling a million things with the house this week and I have a huge presentation next week that I should get ahead of anyway,” Clarke said warmly through the line. “As much as I love your fine ass in my view at all times, I do get more done when I can’t put my hands on you. I’m just sorry you have to spend your birthday yelling at people who should know better, followed by sleeping in a hotel room by yourself.”

“Eh, I don’t really care about my birthday. I know I’ve told you a hundred time and you never believe me, but thirty-five isn’t that exciting. And the yelling I don’t mind,” Lexa grinned. “But I know you were looking forward to celebrating.”

“I think we can find plenty ways to celebrate when you get back,” Clarke laughed. Lexa felt taller when she heard it. She knew the accompanying smile that came with it. That smile never failed to make her knees a little weak, and always reminded her of the very first day they met at the bar. Anytime Clarke wore a white t shirt, it brought Lexa right back to jelly legs and nervous touches in the best way.

“That sounds nice,” Lexa smiled in return. She could hear a lot of voices and noise in the background. “Where are you? It sounds loud.”

“Fucking Ikea,” Clarke scowled. “They’re doing drywall at the house and I had a break in my day. I thought I’d try to go track down a few things, but I’m sorely regretting it.”

“And you’re going to drive back from Burbank at,” Lexa paused to check her watch. “Oh, Honey, it’s almost four. That’s going to take you hours.”

“My choices are mine, and mine alone, Alexandria,” Clarke sighed with mock dramatic flair. “How many more meetings do you have before you get to try and enjoy yourself?”

“They’re really cramming them in while I’m here. My counterpart who oversees Texas pulled some sneaky shit and brought his whole team here to learn from me and failed to tell me that it was happening, so I’m having a surprise three-hour dinner meeting with half of the Texas sales team tonight,” Lexa stretched as she vented. “Would’ve been nice to prepare for that so I could passive aggressively embarrass him. He deserves it.”

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something,” Clarke chuckled. “Alright, Love. I’ve gotta go. I’m losing service in this domestic labyrinth hellscape.”

“Be strong, Clarke. I know you love to break the mold and forge your own path in life, and it’s one of the many things I love about you, but please follow the arrows on the floor,” Lexa matched her silly tone. “I want to see you again when I get home. Don’t disappear into the ether because you think you see a shortcut.”

“No one tells me what to do,” Clarke joked back. “I love you, Lex. Happy Birthday. Call me tonight when you’re back at the hotel? We can facetime. I’ll make it special for the occasion.”

“And you said we weren’t celebrating,” Lexa smirked. “I’ll call you tonight. Love you, too,” Lexa grinned as she disconnected the call. She had just enough time for a long, slow sigh as she lingered in thoughts of Clarke’s laugh before the door to the conference room opened and the managers poured in.

After an excruciatingly long, surprisingly productive day that started at seven in the morning and ended at ten at night, Lexa dragged herself through the hotel lobby. As the elevator doors closed, she loosened the top buttons on her dress shirt, leaned against the wall and let out a huge, relieved sigh. She couldn’t wait to get out of her clothes, out of her shoes and off her feet. She fumbled with the key card in the door and shuffled through with her work bag. She stopped dead when she turned around after flipping the lock.

“Happy birthday,” Clarke said lowly. She was perched on Lexa’s hotel bed wearing nothing but a devious smirk. She had her arms stretched out over the pillows and one knee bent just right. Lexa’s work bag dropped to the floor with a thud.

“Clarke!” Lexa lit up with absolute glee. “What are you doing here?!”

“Surprise!” Clarke couldn’t stop grinning at Lexa’s reaction.

“How did you get here so fast? And from IKEA?!” Lexa stuttered. Clarke dropped her head back and laughed. The long, perfect line of her body from her chin down her neck, past her breasts and over her stomach to her hips and legs stamped itself on the back of Lexa’s brain forever.

“I wasn’t at Ikea. I was at the airport,” Clarke’s laughter died down. “Let’s not spoil the evening with too many details. Anya was involved, as was your boss, who, thank fuck I charmed like hell at your holiday party this year. But as far as the hotel is concerned, I’m your wife and you were expecting me.”

“You are incredible,” Lexa shook her head. She was so surprised she didn’t budge.

“There are a few bottles of bubbles on ice in the bathroom sink so we can toast to you, but I feel like maybe you should get out of that suit and get over here and kiss me first, don’t you?” Clarke raised a brow. 

“I love you so much,” Lexa couldn’t stop grinning as she shucked her clothes and fell into bed. Clarke’s lips and hands and touches always felt exceptionally good after time apart.

“I love you, too,” Clarke smiled up at her and rubbed a soft thumb over Lexa’s grin. “Happy Birthday, Lexa.”


	5. Day 5: Out Of Bounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a really hard time finding something these characters would be up to that fit “out of bounds” so this one is kind of a reach.
> 
> Might As Well Lexa has a new friendship that Clarke didn’t expect to be jealous of, and in the end, she isn’t.

Sundays usually brought brief mornings, Lexa’s long run for the week, any last-minute work for the week ahead, catching up with friends at the bar in the afternoon, and LA sunshine for Clarke and Lexa. One Sunday morning in February had Lincoln and Octavia away for a ski weekend, Raven and Anya traveling for work, Clarke was caught up on her workload, Lexa’s training schedule had her resting, and it was one of Los Angele’s extremely rare rainy days.

So they spent the whole damn day in Lexa’s bed.

“Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?” Lexa asked in the afternoon. Clarke woke up from an impromptu snooze after a slow, sweaty morning and rolled over to run her hand over Lexa’s warm body.

“Eh,” Clarke shrugged. Her eyes were closed, but she was smiling. “I’m sort of loving this whole thing we’re doing. If we go out, we’re going to have to put on clothes.”

“That’s a good argument,” Lexa chuckled and stretched into Clarke’s touch.

“Let’s order in and be lazy,” Clarke wagged her eyebrows. “We’re never lazy. We’re never even close.”

“It is pretty nice,” Lexa slid her arm under Clarke’s pillow so she could pull her close. “I see why people do it. It feels kind of scandalous. I forgot how to be lazy.”

“Me too,” Clarke put a few soft kisses on Lexa’s chest before resting her head on it.

Lexa’s phone chimed a few times in a row on the nightstand. 

“What the hell?” Clarke muttered. “Who is interrupting our scandalous lazy time? If that’s work, you ignore that immediately,” Clarke warned. 

“Oh, it’s just social,” Lexa let a laugh out at the string of messages. She squinted in the dim, gray room at the bright screen.

“Anya?” Clarke asked routinely.

“It’s uh, it’s actually your dad,” Lexa replied as more messages came in quick.

“My dad?” Clarke sat up. “Is everything okay?” She spun towards the nightstand on her side looking for her phone.

“Everything is fine,” Lexa steadied her with a calm, firm hand on her thigh.

“Do you and my father text?” Clarke rubbed her eyes as she came to.

“Oh yeah,” Lexa nodded. “We text a lot. I thought I told you that?”

“No, you did not tell me that,” Clarke eased down onto her elbow so she could see Lexa’s face. “Since when?”

“Your folks and I exchanged information at Christmas,” Lexa said, closing the phone screen and setting the phone back on the nightstand. 

“Really?” Clarke was surprised. She had no idea that was going on. 

“Is that a problem?” Lexa asked carefully.

“No,” Clarke shrugged. Lexa wasn’t convinced.

“If it makes you feel better, we don’t talk about you often,” Lexa tried. Her phone sounded a few more times.

“He didn’t tell me you two had that kind of relationship,” Clarke chewed her lip. “What the hell is he blowing you up with?” Clarke motioned at the phone on the nightstand. “Are you two talking shit about me?” She joked.

“I don’t think your father could ever say a negative thing about you if he had to,” Lexa laughed. “He loves you more than he loves literally anything. Sometimes we gush about you if I’ve been drinking,” Lexa blushed. 

“No, you don’t,” Clarke did too.

“We do, but it’s very rare. We mostly send each other music,” Lexa shrugged. 

“You and my dad,” Clarke began.

“Yes?” Lexa asked patiently.

“Are texting friends that send each other music?” Clarke confirmed.

“Oh yeah,” Lexa opened up her music app. “We had a long chat about it while you were taking a nap over the holidays and I showed him how to do it. I send him music he probably doesn’t know but that I think he might enjoy for his skiing playlists, and he sends me music that he loves that he thinks I might like to run to.”

“Really?” Clarke asked.

“I know we’re pretty open about everything, and almost nothing is out of bounds in our relationship, but I didn’t think you’d care about this,” Lexa said slowly. “Does it bother you?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Clarke shrugged. 

“You don’t think so?” Lexa asked more firmly.

“This is new and different for me,” Clarke sighed. “I’ve never been with anyone who cared to get to know them. And, as you know, my dad is one of my very best friends.”

“Yes, you both have made, and continue to make that abundantly clear,” Lexa chuckled.

“How often do you talk to my mom?” Clarke paused.

“Not often. She asks me how I’m doing every other week or so in a very polite, motherly way,” Lexa shrugged. “I don’t get the daily texts that you get. Don’t worry, I’m not encroaching on your best friends,” Lexa joked.

“I don’t think that!” Clarke put her face in her hands. 

“It’s perfectly fine, I know you don’t. I’m just teasing you,” Lexa roughed up Clarke’s messy curls with a perfect little laugh that lingered low in her throat.

“What kind of music does he send you?” Clarke mulled it over quietly. She wasn’t upset that Lexa was building her own relationship with her parents, she was just surprised. It was new, and more than anything, it surprised her how much she liked it. 

Of course they were getting close. All of them were wonderful, and they were some of the people Clarke loved and cared about most in the world. Clarke had such bad luck in relationships her whole life that she never expected to, got the opportunity to, or learned how to properly share them.

“He sends me Bruce Springsteen’s ‘Born To Run’ at least once a week. He thinks it’s hilarious, so I just let him keep doing it,” Lexa said with a sleepy grin. “And he’s not wrong. It’s a good track for running.”

“Oh man, that sounds like him,” Clarke said after a big laugh.

“I didn’t think you’d care,” Lexa gestured at the phone.

“Oh! No! It’s not that I care in a bad way, this is just very new for me,” Clarke replied quickly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I’m an only child and I’m having that knee-jerk selfish thing that I get sometimes as a result.”

“Do you do that?” Lexa puzzled at Clarke. “I feel like I’ve never seen you do that.”

“Not as much as I used to,” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Grew up, went to therapy, worked on myself, blah blah. It pops up every once in a while. You’ve gotta admit, I’m a bit of an attention whore. I just figured out how to be subtle about it, so it works for me.”

“Is that what you’re calling it?” Lexa laughed. “Subtle?”

“It’s what I need to tell myself,” Clarke laughed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make this weird. I love that you’re finding your own way with them. I just wasn’t expecting our lazy afternoon to include my father.”

“Why? This seems very on brand for him,” Lexa silenced the phone as a few more texts chimed.

“Oh, it is,” Clarke nodded. “And I know you had a nice time with them, but I didn’t know you were interested in having them in your daily life like that.”

“Your parents are wonderful people, Clarke,” Lexa said with a sincerity that carried weight. “And they’re a huge part of your daily life. I want you to be a big part of my life, and they come with it.”

“Really?” Clarke asked quietly through a shy grin.

“Absolutely,” Lexa grinned back.


	6. Day 6: Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexaweek Day 6: Magic
> 
> The Might As Well crew visits Clarke’s new house for the first time. Takes place in January-ish. Clarke and Lexa have been together about five months.

“Come on in!” Clarke cried as she held the door open for her friends. Octavia and Lincoln carried pizzas and Raven and Anya had beer and a bottle of bubbles as they poured through the door into Clarke’s brand-new house. “I would’ve picked up the place before you came, but, well, there’s literally nothing in it. Some of the rooms don’t even have walls, but we’ve got electricity and plumbing this week, which is very exciting!”

“Goddamn, Clarke!” Octavia took in the open first floor. At this point, they’d all only seen pictures. Now that the house was finished enough to be in safely, Clarke invited everyone over to check it out. “This place is huge!”

“It’s a touch more house than I needed or wanted, but I couldn’t argue with the price and the location,” Clarke shrugged. 

“Hey! You made it!” Lexa came in from the backyard with a big grin on at the sight of the crew standing in the empty room. 

“We brought all the supplies to have Clarke’s first official dinner party in her new home,” Lincoln held up the pizzas. 

“Not to mention, essentials to celebrate,” Raven held up the bottle of sparkling wine. Anya dug a sleeve of plastic cups out of her bag.

“Let’s get the formalities out of the way before you give us the full tour,” Anya winked. Raven popped the bottle and they all cheered as she poured them each a cup.

“To exciting new beginnings!” Lincoln held his up.

“To huge life steps!” Octavia chimed in.

“To all of your hard work paying off,” Lexa gave Clarke a big smile.

“To all of the future celebrations I can’t wait to have in these walls together,” Raven brought her cup up with the rest.

“To you two surviving the construction period,” Anya tipped her cup to Clarke and Lexa who were snuggling arm in arm. They both laughed.

“Cheers, friends. Thanks so much,” Clarke clinked her Solo cup against theirs and they all drank. “Now, grab a walking slice and I’ll show you the place!”

Lincoln carried one of the pizzas with him as they went room to unfinished room. Clarke gave them the rundown of what was to come and asked them to ignore the exposed studs, missing walls, hanging wires and unfinished floors. She pointed out which room would be her studio, the future guest bathroom, where the chandelier she found online would go over the future dining room table that she hadn’t picked out yet. She asked them to imagine themselves around the empty pool and to picture grass and shrubs where all of the construction equipment littered the lawn.

They filtered back into what would eventually be the dining room for beers and more pizza. Raven put some music on her phone. It sounded louder than it should in the huge space. Their laughs echoed and made the empty house feel full. Raven kept the music going and as the beer bottles drained and the empty open house became the perfect dance floor.

“You did good, Clarke,” Raven sat on the floor with her back against the kitchen island with Clarke. Lexa, Anya and Lincoln were engaged in their usual overly athletic celebratory dancing with Octavia caught in the middle. 

“Thank you,” Clarke sipped from her bottle of beer and grinned at her friends dancing in her house.

“Lot of bedrooms in this house,” Raven raised a brow at Lexa and Anya sarcastically square dancing together and laughing too hard in each other’s faces.

“She’s going to need a home office,” Clarke smiled slyly at Raven and nodded her head at Lexa who encouraged Anya to jump and sit on her hip.

“When’s the big move in?” Raven grinned.

“We’ve loosely discussed it, but we haven’t made any real plans yet,” Clarke scratched at the label on her beer bottle. “I’m not even going to move in for another month or two anyway with all the work they’re doing, so I’ll still be your neighbor a little longer.”

“She’s cool with it, though?” Raven asked sincerely.

“Seems that way,” Clarke shrugged. “Her lease is up in the summer, so we have time to figure it out. She loves the house, we love each other,” Clarke sighed. “We’re taking it one day at a time.”

“How many back handsprings do you think I can do across this room?” Anya asked Lincoln with wide, excited eyes.

“None!” Clarke shouted from her seat. They all laughed. Lincoln scooped Anya up to prevent her from doing anything irrational. Octavia grabbed Lexa by the hand and they twirled each other around the floor. They couldn’t stop laughing.

“She looks so happy,” Raven tipped her bottle at Lexa. 

“I know, she really does,” Clarke replied with a love-stoned grin as she watched Lexa and Octavia giggle and do an exaggerated waltz together.

“I’ve known her a long time now,” Raven nudged Clarke with her elbow. “She’s made quite the transformation in the past six months.”

“Feels a little bit like we all have,” Clarke rested her head on Raven’s shoulder with a content sigh. 

“This is a lovely family we have, huh?” Raven rested her head on top of Clarke’s with a big smile.

“It really is,” Clarke felt her chest rise with sweet love and big friendship. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Lexa’s toothy grin and silly dance moves. Everything Lexa did made her heart stir, but there was something so special about watching her let her guard down when they were all together. Lincoln had Anya in his arms next to Octavia and Lexa in a formal dance position and they were all singing along loudly and badly to the music. 

“How does it feel to be home?” Raven emphasized the word.

“It feels pretty fucking magical,” Clarke hugged Raven closer.


End file.
